Almas Perdidas
by Caittlyn
Summary: Ella tiene un don, ver a las personas que ya no pertenecen a este mundo. Su vida cotidiana se ve interrumpida para ayudarles a alcanzar la paz y poder cruzar, en el trayecto conocerá al amor de su vida. Denle una oportunidad, Cap 5 arriba.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hi! **

**Aquí me tienen de nuevo, molestando por estos rumbos. Esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía la serie Ghost Whisperer, me pregunté como sería adaptarla al fandom de Ranma ½ y bueno… ya veremos como avanza.**

**Habrá, romance, suspenso, drama, lime, lemmon, de todo un poco. Creo que no tiene caso aclarar que es un Universo Alternativo, pero lo haré de todas maneras, además de que espero tenga aceptación. **

**He vuelto al fandom gracias a Josciel, es una pequeña muy insistente y aunque no lo he hecho con las historias que deseaba igual espero el relato le guste, no solo a ella sino a todo aquel que lo lea. ¡Por favor! Dejen reviews, en verdad no saben cuan feliz se siente un escritor al saber que su historia es leída. **

**Este capítulo será corto, digamos que es una pequeña introducción, trataré de hacer más largos los que vienen, claro que todo depende de la aceptación que tenga. Me he alargado mucho y estoy restándoles tiempo, así que no me queda más que esperar que les guste lo que he escrito y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Disclaimers: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

_**ALMAS PERDIDAS.  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo 1  
><strong>_

_**Primer Caso.  
><strong>_

"_La muerte no nos roba a los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."_

_Francois Mauriac._

− **0 −**

Se despertó temprano, como lo hacía desde que tenía memoria.

Sus párpados se abrieron, revelando a unos hermosos ojos avellana. Observaba el cielo falso de su habitación como si se tratara de lo más interesante.

Miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, las seis de la mañana. No abriría hasta la ocho de la mañana, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Escuchó el maullido de su gato, segundos después saltó a su cama y comenzó a ronronear frotándole la cabeza en su brazo derecho.

Sonrió.

− Supongo que tienes hambre, Agnes. – le dijo al gato, este solo maulló.

Se despojó de las sábanas y se levantó de la cama, para ir hacia la cocina.

Tomó la bolsa que se encontraba sobre la nevera y le colocó comida en el plato al gato. Aprovechó para encender la cafetera, regresó a su habitación para tomar una ducha.

Mientras se duchaba, hizo repaso mental de sus tareas ese día, tenía una entrega en la tienda, además de que debía revisar mercadería que también le llegaría esa misma mañana y un inventario que hacer.

Tendría un día bastante ajetreado, esperaba no tener ningún _"inconveniente"_ es lo que menos deseaba ese día.

Ató la toalla y caminó hacia su habitación para vestirse.

Lo hizo con rapidez, terminó de arreglarse.

− No se te olvida algo hermanita.

Una voz cálida la distrajo, giró levemente su cabeza para observar a la dueña de esa voz.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

− ¿Qué se me puede olvidar Kasumi? – le preguntó.

La aludida sonrió de manera maternal e hizo una negativa.

− Desayunar, siempre olvidas hacerlo Akane – reprendió o más bien lo intentó porque su voz sonó preocupada en lugar de dura.

Rió, su hermana mayor siempre fue así. Siempre cuidándola, a pesar de todo…

− No tengo tiempo, lo haré en el trabajo.

La castaña hizo otra negativa, siempre era lo mismo, todas las mañanas.

Sin decir nada, desapareció.

Akane, terminó de arreglarse, tomó su bolso y salió de su departamento. Llegaría con el tiempo justo para abrir el local.

Se estacionó frente al local, apagó el motor y bajó de la camioneta, para abrir el local encontrándose a su amiga y empleada.

− Hola Akane – saludó con una sonrisa.

− Buenos días Shampoo – correspondió el saludo - ¿Día de guardería?

− Sí – dijo en suspiró la chica de cabellos púrpura - ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? – preguntó entrando en el lugar.

− Aburrido como todos – contestó – Acomodaré la mercancía de hace una semana, ¿podrías estar pendiente de la llegada de las cajas?

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa y colocó el letrero de abierto.

Akane se quitó el abrigo y dejó la cartera en un armario para después encaminarse para comenzar a acomodar las prendas.

− ¿Dónde estoy?

Una voz fina y angustiada. La vio, en una esquina…

…una chica menuda de cabellera rubia y ojos color miel. Portaba un vestido de cóctel en color azul rey, movía la cabeza para todos lados e inspeccionaba el lugar.

− ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Estaba en una fiesta? ¿Qué pasó?

Musitaba la chica, miró a Akane y sonrió esperanzada.

− ¿Sabes donde estoy? – le preguntó acercándose.

Akane asintió.

− Estás en un mi tienda de ropa – respondió.

− ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – inquirió confusa la chica.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, Shampoo llegó atraída por los ruidos.

− ¿Con quién hablas Akane? – le preguntó Shampoo viendo hacia todos lados sin encontrar nada.

− Conmigo… recordaba todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy – le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa que por fortuna, su amiga no notó.

− ¿Necesitas ayuda?

− No, yo puedo Shampoo – manifestó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó.

− Voy a atender.

Shampoo se retiró y Akane esperó hasta que estuviera lejos para volverse hacia la figura que la miraba sin entender.

− ¿Por qué no me vio? – indagó con angustia la chica.

Los ojos de Akane se cubrieron con un velo de tristeza.

− Porque estás muerta.

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero haciendo acopio de mi sinceridad me quedé sin inspiración y quería llevarles algo medianamente aceptable, no algo rápido. **

**Aún así espero haber hecho bien mi trabajo de llevarles algo interesante, ustedes dirán por medio de sus reviews. Aprovecho para dar las gracias a los que me leen, dejan reviews y me agregan a alertas y favoritos. ¡Muchísimas gracias! No saben cuan feliz me hacen sus comentarios.**

**Sin nada más que decir, dejo que disfruten de la actualización y hasta la próxima.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos.**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Flash Back._

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Primer Encuentro.**_

"_La muerte no es una muerte total, no es el fin, sino la continuación de la vida por otros caminos."_

_Vicente Ferrer._

− **0 − **

La chica la miraba sin poder creer lo que le dijo.

− ¿Qué? ¿Estoy… estoy muerta?

Akane asintió.

− Por eso mi compañera no puede verte.

La rubia la miró, su dolor la golpeó y Akane sintió como su pecho se oprimía, teniendo la necesidad de desahogarse, nunca antes lo había sentido.

− ¿Cómo… como es que… morí? No lo entiendo.

La sensación pasó y pudo recomponerse. Inspiró preparándose para hablar.

− No lo sé, te presentaste de repente. ¿Cómo te llamas?

− Katherin… Katherin Hale – respondió la chica de manera dudosa - ¿Por qué tú si puedes verme?

Akane reanudó su tarea de acomodar las prendas.

− Tengo un don… soy capaz de ver lo que otros no – contestó serena.

− ¿Me ayudarás a saber que fue lo que me pasó? – inquirió esperanzada la chica.

Sabía que debía decir que no, pero su corazón no podía… terminaría arrepintiéndose.

− Sí, lo haré.

Katherin sonrió y desapareció.

Se apresuró a colocar las prendas en las secciones correspondientes.

Regresó a caja donde se encontraba Shampoo.

− ¿Podrías encargarte por unas horas?

− Claro, pero… ¿A dónde vas?

− Recordé que debía hacer una cita con el médico – se excusó, la pelipúrpura asintió comprendiendo.

− Entonces no te quedes ahí parada, ve – la apresuró, Akane sonrió, tomó su abrigo y bolso.

− Nos vemos más tarde.

Salió del establecimiento y subió a la camioneta, la puso en marcha.

Teniendo en mente hacia donde se dirigía, necesitaba de su ayuda.

− **0 − **

Caminaba entre tanta gente hasta llegar a un cubículo.

− Disculpe, ¿el Oficial Hibiki? – le preguntó al joven que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio.

− El cubículo que está al final del pasillo – respondió el chico asombrado. Ella le sonrió consiguiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

Se encaminó hasta donde el joven le indicó, encontrando a quién buscaba sepultado en una montaña de papeles.

− Ryoga – llamó ella.

− ¡Hola Akane! – contestó el chico sacando una mano por encima de las carpetas.

Se puso de pie y así pudo verlo, tenía que admitir que ese uniforme de policía le quedaba muy bien a su cuerpo atlético.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – indagó ambiguo.

− Necesito tu ayuda – manifestó, él suspiró.

− ¿En que lío te metiste mujer? – Akane rodó los ojos.

− No me he metido en ningún lío, solo necesito que investigues a una persona.

− ¿Quién es?

− Su nombre es Katherin Hale ¿puedes investigarla? – indagó indecisa.

Él asintió, pero después recordó.

− Espera… dijiste Katherin Hale ¿verdad? – le preguntó buscando entre sus carpetas, hasta que la encontró – Tengo la información aquí.

− ¿Y?

− Fue reportada como desaparecida por su novio hace dos días – contestó – La encontraron muerta esta mañana en su departamento. – finalizó mirando a su amiga.

− Lo supuse – musitó.

− ¿La viste? – inquirió sin sorprenderse.

Ella sonrió, con Ryoga siempre se iba al grano.

− Se me presentó esta mañana en el local mientras acomodaba unas prendas. Pero no sabía donde estaba y mucho menos que le sucedió – explicó la de ojos avellana - ¿Aún no tienes el informe forense?

− Aún no, pero te lo diré en cuanto tenga información.

Akane asintió.

− Te dejaré trabajar – habló Akane regalándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida por él.

Se fue de ahí, arrancó su camioneta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la tienda.

Un suave sonido se escuchó.

− ¿Ya sabes que me sucedió? – dio un salto en su asiento y desvió el volante, casi choca contra un poste.

− ¡No te aparezcas de repente! Pude salirme de la carretera – reprendió la peliazul, dándole un vistazo.

− Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzada la chica.

− Encontraron tu cuerpo esta mañana en tu departamento – informó – Tu novio te reportó como desaparecida hace dos días.

− Ya veo.

− ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿De tu muerte o la fiesta? – inquirió Akane, observándola de vez en cuando.

− No – respondió con tristeza – Espera.

Un recuerdo.

_Caminaba por la calle empedrada, estaba molesta. _

_Su vestido arrugado y con una copa de vino en la mano._

_De pronto alguien se acercó a ella, pero… _

La imagen se volvió borrosa y no logró reconocer a la persona.

− Recuerdo que salí molesta del salón y alguien más estaba conmigo…

− ¿Sabes quién es? – indagó Akane.

La chica hizo una negativa, la de ojos avellana reprimió un suspiro. Lo pensó mejor.

‒ Dame tu dirección.

Katherin le dio las indicaciones y desapareció de nuevo. Akane se estacionó frente a un edificio de quince pisos, recordó que no le pidió el número de departamento a Ryoga.

La chica se hizo presente de nuevo, sus ojos miel clavados en el edificio frente a ellas.

− ¿Cuál es el número de piso? – preguntó Akane.

− Es el último.

Asintió y comenzó a adentrarse en el edificio, tomó el ascensor y presionó el botón que tenía el número quince. En menos de diez minutos se encontraba en dicho piso, salió del ascensor… visualizó la puerta del departamento.

Era imposible no darse cuenta, dado que era la única en el lugar. Caminó hasta ella y se dio cuenta que estaba acordonada, sin embargo eso no la detuvo y abrió sin ningún problema, se adentró pasando por debajo de la cinta amarilla.

Un departamento amplio y modesto. Sintió su presencia de nuevo.

− ¿Vivías sola? – indagó Akane mientras comenzaba con la revisión tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara lo que le había sucedido a la chica.

− No. Mi novio y yo vivíamos juntos, pero ese día… discutimos… y decidí venir aquí.

− ¿Por qué discutieron?

La chica rió con tristeza.

− Dylan comenzó a llegar tarde a casa, se encontraba distraído y dejó de prestarme atención para centrarse más en su trabajo. Luego me di cuenta… de que… estaba trabajando con su ex novia – explicó vagando por el apartamento, Akane la miraba con atención – Al principio… no le vi nada de malo. Era su trabajo, y ella su compañera… pero después comenzó a llegar tarde y de prestarme atención, se excusaba con su trabajo, la presión. Me di cuenta de que me engañaba… - finalizó con la voz quebrada.

Akane la miró con pena.

− Lo lamento – musitó la peliazul.

Katherin sonrió con tristeza.

Se dirigía hacia la habitación principal cuando una voz la tomó desprevenida.

− Alto – manifestó una voz grave. La mujer dio un respingo y dio media vuelta para encarar a la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación.

Se encontró con la silueta de un hombre, fornido y atractivo. Sin embargo, fueron sus ojos azul cobalto los que llamaron su atención, que la observaban con interés y seriedad.

− ¿Quién es usted? ¿Es que acaso no se dio cuenta? Esta es la escena de un suicidio. No debe estar aquí – habló con seriedad él.

− ¡Oh! Disculpe, mi nombre es Akane Tendo – respondió ella tendiéndole la mano.

‒ Ranma Saotome – se presentó con profesionalismo tomando la mano que le ofrecía - ¿Me dirá que hace aquí?

− Imaginé que no habría nadie – fue lo único que articuló ella.

‒ Pues se equivocó – replicó Saotome mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué busca?

− Buscaba a Katherin – respondió – No sabía que… se suicidó – musitó.

Ranma la miró, le provocó remordimiento verla así, parecía estar afectada por la noticia.

− ¿Conocía a la víctima? – inquirió matizando su voz.

Akane asintió.

− No creo que deba estar aquí – sugirió él.

− Tiene razón, debo irme.

‒ ¿Quiere que la acompañe? Se encuentra pálida – habló él con preocupación. Akane movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

‒ No es necesario, gracias.

Le sonrió y salió del departamento, sin darse cuenta que era seguida por unos ojos azul cobalto. Subió a su camioneta con rumbo hacia su tienda.

Suicidio… eso no era posible, estaba segura que no era un suicidio.

Necesitaba más información, era de cobrar algunos favores.

Continuara…

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Rusa-ranmayakane: **_Gracias por leer y comentar, en verdad espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto, cuídate. Hasta la próxima._

**97pupi: **_Me alegra que te guste, y bueno trataré de hacerla interesante, espero que continúes leyendo. Hasta luego. _

**Josciel: **_Jajaja, me alegra saber que la historia te parezca buena, en verdad no quería regresar con las anteriores hasta que las edite y no sé cuando será, dado que en verdad me da como un poco de enojo y mejor evito eso. En verdad me halaga que sigas mis historias, si sigo publicando serán en Universo Alternativo, agradezco que leas y comentes pequeña. Cuídate mucho y espero que te haya gustado la actualización. Hasta pronto._

**Dita34: **_Gracias, siempre cuento con tu comentario y lamento tardar tanto con la continuación pero me había quedado sin inspiración. Nos vemos._

_**¿Merezco un review?**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada, debo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero en realidad no he tenido mucho tiempo y la inspiración me ha fallado, además de que la historia también la estoy adaptando al Anime de Naruto, en fin.**

**En verdad deseo que su espera haya valido la pena y merezca un review de su parte, aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, me agregan a alertas y favoritos, muchas gracias. Aclaro este es un Universo Alternativo, no me extiendo más. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Disclaimers: **

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia._

**Aclaraciones: **

_Personajes _— _Edades._

_Ranma _— _28._

_Ryoga _— _28._

_Shampoo _— _24._

_Akane _— _24._

_Shinnosuke _— _24._

_Mousse _— _24._

_"Pensamientos."  
><em>

**Advertencia: **

_Puede que los personajes tengan un ligero cambio de actitud, aunque trataré de no colocarlos muy OcC. _

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Descubriendo.**_

"_La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando es, nosotros no somos."_

_Antonio Machado._

— **0 —**

Suspiró con desgana… tuvo que retomar el rumbo hacia su negocio, debido a un reciente problema con la entrega de la mercancía. El asunto de Katherin tendría que esperar, tenía que resolver ese asunto.

No le llevó mas de quince minutos llegar a su negocio, estacionó la camioneta, descendió y se dispuso a entrar al local. Como supuso, se encontró a Shampoo molesta gritándole al repartidor, sonrió de manera tenue y se dirigió hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? — preguntó pacífica la chica, logrando que ambos se callaran y le prestaran atención.

— Este… "Señor", dice que no puedo firmar la entrega porque no soy la dueña. — expresó con ironía la peli púrpura, observando con molestia al pobre hombre.

— Tranquila Shampoo. — le dijo Akane y se giró hacia el hombre, no parecía muy viejo de hecho a lo mucho le calculaba unos 32 años, de complexión normal y vestía un uniforme azul rey, distintivo de la empresa para la que trabajaba — Debes ser nuevo y por eso no sabe que cuando yo no estoy, eres tú quien recibe los pedidos. — declaró la de ojos avellana con una media sonrisa, que logró sonrojar al hombre mientras firmaba el formulario — Espero que no hayan más problemas la próxima vez. — finalizó, el hombre sólo asintió y se retiró para ir por la mercancía.

— ¡Vaya! Tú siempre logras que los hombres hagan lo que les dices. — manifestó Shampoo con diversión, Akane sólo rió con gracia — ¿Qué tal el médico? — inquirió Shampoo regresando a lugar de trabajo.

— ¿He? ¿Médico? — murmuró la aludida perdida, su amiga la miró con extrañeza.

— Sí, dijiste que ibas al médico. — le recordó su amiga, sus ojos se abrieron levemente con sorpresa.

— Es verdad, lo siento, estoy un poco distraída. — contestó con calma la chica, ganándose una mirada llena de picardía por parte de la de cabellos púpura — No me mires así, no es lo que piensas. — replicó Akane y Shampoo bufó con fastidio.

— Aguafiestas… - musitó la de ojos violáceos.

El teléfono celular de Akane sonó, lo extrajo del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y contestó sin siquiera percatarse del número.

— Diga. — respondió la chica.

— _Que forma de contestar nena. — manifestó con ironía una voz masculina. _

— Ryoga, ¿Qué sucede? – habló Akane, alejándose un tanto de su amiga para que no escuchara la conversación.

— _Te tengo información pequeña. — expresó triunfador, podía adivinar que tenía dibujada una amplia sonrisa en sus labios._

— ¿Es acerca de la autopsia? — le preguntó ella ansiosa.

— _Mmm… no precisamente… - declaró temeroso._

— ¡Ryoga! — exclamó Akane con molestia.

— _Cálmate, no me has dejado terminar de hablar. — se defendió el moreno, ella suspiró con cansancio._

— Esta bien, habla. — cedió la chica con desgana, al final no tendría nada que perder.

— _No tengo el informe de la autopsia, porque ese tipo de casos no me confieren. Sin embargo, sé que el Médico Forense es un buen amigo tuyo de la Universidad. — reveló él con arrogancia, Akane frunció el ceño, ¿Quién podría ser?_

— ¿A quién te refieres? — inquirió con desconcierto y curiosidad.

— _A nada más ni nada menos que, Shinnosuke Kusao. – respondió con satisfacción Ryoga. _

¡Vaya!, eso sí que era una sorpresa.

— ¿Cuál es la dirección? — indagó Akane.

Tomó un papel y comenzó a escribir de manera rápida, luego se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió nuevamente a Shampoo.

— Debo irme Shampoo. — le habló a su amiga, que solamente le sonrió.

— Claro, nos vemos más tarde. Cuídate. — le dijo la peli púpura que continuaba recibiendo los paquetes.

Akane le regaló una tenue sonrisa y se sintió apenada por dejarla con todo el trabajo, pero había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla. Inspiró con tedio, esa era la principal razón por la que ignoró su don por mucho tiempo…

Subió de nuevo a su camioneta rumbo a la dirección que Ryoga le dio.

— **0 —**

Se estacionó frente a un gran edificio con enormes ventanales, personas entraba y salían por las puertas de cristal, respiró profundamente dándose valor para entrar. Finalmente descendió de la camioneta y se dispuso a entrar en el lugar, si por fuera había mucho ajetreo, por dentro no era mejor.

Cuchicheos, llantos y exclamaciones reinaban por todo el lugar, era un caos. Observó a su alrededor, su corazón se aceleró de manera repentina…

— Espíritus… — murmuró para sí.

Se percató de algunas figuras envueltas en batas blancas, con la piel extremadamente pálida y los ojos sin vida… otros con las ropas ensangrentadas, cortes sangrantes en el cuello, con una expresión de dolor y pena.

Comenzaba a marearse…

— ¿Se encuentra bien? – indagó una voz masculina, giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con la silueta de un hombre de estatura promedio, vestido de forma casual. Con un color de cabellera oscura y larga, utilizaba gafas de cristal y sus ojos en tonalidad oscura.

— ¿Ah? Sí, estoy bien gracias. — contestó Akane con una sonrisa amable, como siempre causando un efecto en los hombres.

— ¿Está segura?, se ve muy pálida. — insistió el pelinegro, con algo de preocupación.

— Sí, estoy segura. — dijo la chica con despreocupación.

— ¿Busca a alguien? — inquirió nuevamente el hombre de ojos oscuros.

— De hecho sí, busco a Shinnosuke Kusao ¿Lo conoces? — profirió la chica de ojos avellana, observándolo con interés.

El hombre le sonrió.

— Claro, de hecho vine a dejarle esto. — explicó enseñándole una carpeta negra — Ven conmigo, te llevaré con él. — sentenció sin pedir más explicaciones, de todas formas si lo buscaba debía ser importante.

La guió por una serie de pasillos bastante desolados, el aire era más frío y denso; miró a su alrededor, paredes blancas y puertas metalizadas, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Jamás había estado en un lugar así desde…

— Ya llegamos. — manifestó el de cabellera negra, sacándola de su ensimismamiento — Disculpa, no me he presentado. Mousse Seki. — se presentó el hombre de ojos negros, con una sonrisa amable.

— Akane Tendo. — correspondió la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa, Mousse abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso, seguida de él.

Esa habitación se encontraba mucho más fría que los pasillos por las que Mousse la condujo, acomodó su chaqueta negra de cuero y miró hacia el frente, donde se encontraba un hombre alto de figura atlética y desordenada cabellera castaña, su rostro atractivo representaba concentración absoluta.

Observó la mesa de metal…

…un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca… eso la transportó hacía _**ese día**_…

— ¡Shinnosuke! — llamó Mousse con un tono animado, obteniendo la atención de éste. Sus ojos azul añil se posaron sobre ellos.

Esos ojos azules… jamás los olvidaría.

— Hola Mousse. — saludó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia ellos — ¿Y tú eres? — inquirió él observándola con atención, sin querer Akane sonrió de manera irónica.

¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo la recordaría?

Hacía más cinco años que no se veían y ella desapareció después del incidente. Sin embargo, los ojos de Shinnosuke se abrieron con impresión… esa cabellera negra con destellos azules, larga… sus facciones pero sobretodo… esos ojos avellana, él conocía esos ojos.

— Akane… — musitó él incrédulo, la chica sonrió.

"— _Esa sonrisa…" _

— Creí que no me recordarías, Shinnosuke. — expresó la chica con voz suave y una sonrisa dulce.

— Bueno, yo sólo vine a dejarte esto. — declaró Mousse entregándole la carpeta que llevaba en las manos — Ha sido un placer conocer. — habló refiriéndose a Akane y luego depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica, para después retirarse dejándolos solos.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir, por un momento a Akane se le olvidó la razón por la que se encontraba ahí. El silencio era incómodo.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Shinnosuke finalmente rompió el silencio.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, se escuchó un crack bastante suave.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — inquirió una voz fina.

— ¿Qué..? ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó el castaño mirando para todos lados, buscando de donde provenía la voz pero no veía a nadie por ningún lugar.

— ¿Quién es él? — indagó Katherin al lado de Akane, el chico miraba nervioso para todos lados con angustia.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No de nuevo! — exclamó Shinnosuke tomándose la cabeza con histeria y posando sus ojos en el suelo.

Akane lo miraba con pena, se sentía culpable.

— Shinnosuke… — llamó con suavidad ella y tomó sus manos apartándolas de su cabeza, el castaño la miraba aturdido — Escucha, no estás loco. — contestó a la pregunta que por esos momentos rondaba su cabeza — Te explicaré la razón por la que escuchas esas voces… pero por ahora necesito de tu ayuda. — aclaró pacientemente la chica y luego giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Katherin observando atenta — Vete, tu presencia sólo lo alterará, yo me encargaré de esto. — pidió Akane a la rubia de ojos miel, ésta comprendió y desapareció.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tú también los escuchas? — la voz de Shinnosuke sonaba ansiosa y alterada, Akane lo miró y asintió.

— Te lo explicaré luego Shinnosuke, por ahora necesito que me ayudes. — sentenció la chica, el chico la miró confundido y a la vez interesado, despejó su mente e hizo un señal afirmativa; obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de ella.

— **0 —**

Inspiró con agotamiento, le tomó casi cuarenta minutos lograr que Shinnosuke colaborara sin que la histeria lo invadiera, se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba. Aunque no quisiera, ella tenía la culpa de lo que ahora le sucedía a su amigo… agitó su cabeza mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Departamento Forense, pronto llegaría al final del pasillo y saldría de ahí.

Detestaba esos lugares, solamente le traían malos recuerdos…

Afortunadamente logró que Shinnosuke le dijera cual fue la causa de muerte de Katherin. La chica murió por sobredosis de un somnífero, que al parecer fue colocado en una copa de champagne lo cual le provocó terribles convulsiones y posteriormente su muerte.

El único problema es que no encontraron absolutamente nada que vinculara a otra persona, dado que la encontraron sola en su departamento y sin rastros de que alguien más la hubiese acompañado. Todo era muy intrigante…

No tenía alguna idea de quién pudo haberle hecho algo así, hasta ahora poseía pocos datos acerca de ella; además de que no le parecía que hubiese sido una mala persona. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, finalmente llegó a la salida de todo ese laberinto.

Se encaminó hacia la salida del lugar, todo eso comenzaba a marearla de nuevo pero…

— ¿Akane? — inquirió una voz masculina y pacífica.

Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, ella conocía esa voz. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para contemplar la figura de un hombre, enfundado en un traje azul marino, que la contemplaba con suma atención.

— Tofu… — su voz salió en un murmullo.

_Continuara…_

**Agradecimientos: **

**Sil-bD9: **_Me alegra saber que la historia te gusta, en verdad me satisface, además de que me doy cuenta de que mi historia es diferente a todas las demás es un punto extra para mi autoestima, gracias por eso. Lo continuaré, de eso no tengas duda, aunque me tarde pero no pienso abandonarlo sólo espero no tener los mismos problemas que en mis proyectos anteriores… en fin, en verdad he cambiado de estilo de escritura y narración._

_No hace mucho me dijeron que me perdía en los detalles, así que decidí hacer algo nuevo, aunque creo que este me quedó un poco más cargado que el anterior aún así confío en que lo que has leído te ha gustado y merezca tu comentario. Puedes estar segura de que no habrá inconvenientes con Shampoo, ni con ninguna otra no pretendo retomar ese tipo de actitudes, será totalmente diferente y espero que les agrade la manear en la que lo manejaré._

_Lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo con la actualización, aún así espero que continúes leyendo, cuídate mucho. Hasta la próxima y bienvenida._

**I'm Suppaman: **_Bueno, pues no tengo nada que decirte más que todos tenemos diferentes maneras de pensar y opinión, las respeto así que… cada quién piensa lo que quiere. Un saludo._

**BABY SONY: **_¡Qué bueno! Poco a poco me voy ganando más lectores, es un logro para mí, un gusto para mí conocerte. Pues puedo decirte que a mí me gusta mucho la serie y retomé el tema principal que son los espíritus y su don, lo demás, las situaciones, sentimientos y demás corren por mi cuenta. Puede que uno que otro caso sea parecido pero, intentaré no copiar mucho._

_Lo más indicado sí, hubiese sido que ellos estuvieran casados pero la historia de cómo se conocieron y enamoraron quedaría de lado y yo quería darles una historia diferente, por eso escogí hacerlo así para que poco a poco se vayan enamorando, llegando así a su matrimonio. Claro que no todo será tan fácil, me pienso hacer otra temporada, aún no lo he contemplado bien, ya veremos… espero que lo que leíste te haya gustado y merezca tu review, cuídate. Hasta pronto._

**Itzeldesaotome: **_Pues supongo que ahora he picado un poco más tu curiosidad, así que espero te haya gustado el capítulo en este no apareción Ranma pero prometo que en el próximo estará. Cuídate, un saludo._

**Tiffanny: **_Gracias, espero que tu intriga se haya disipado con este capítulo. Hasta pronto, cuídate._

**Dita34: **_No, la historia no se enfocará realmente en la serie, si tiene mucho protagonismo lo de los espíritus pero también habrá romance, la manera en la que Ranma y Akane se enamorarán. Tendrá un poco de todo, espero haber despejado tu duda, cuídate. Hasta luego._

**Viry: **_Me satisface saber que te gusta la historia, si es algo diferente a todo aquí en el fandom. Espero continúes leyendo, gracias por el comentario. Un saludo._

**97pupi: **_Hola, pues tu pregunta fue respondida en este capítulo, jajaja, no te creas no tengo tanta audiencia pero hago lo que puedo por hacer algo digno de leer. Sin embargo, me doy por bien servida con las personas que la leen, te deseo suerte con las tuyas ya verás que pronto te llegaran lectores. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y dejar un review, cuídate. Saludos._

**Rusa-ranmayakane-zk: **_Gracias, me alivia la comprensión, tardaré un tanto con las actualizaciones dado que también la estoy adaptando al Universo de Naruto así que… mis disculpas del caso. Con respecto a tu pregunta, más adelante se sabrá la profesión de Ranma por el momento lo mantendré en misterio, no tardaré mucho en revelarlo, poco a poco los demás aparecerán. Cuídate, gracias por el comentario hasta pronto._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno, aquí está la actualización de esta historia, lamento la tardanza pero mi inspiración ha estado un poco vaga, aún así espero que les guste lo que leerán y merezca un comentario de su parte. **

**Sin más que decir nos leemos. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Disclaimers: **

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia. _

**Aclaraciones: **

_Personajes — Edades._

_Tofu — 28._

_Dylan — 25._

_Denis — 30._

_Si se me escapa alguno, lo colocaré en el siguiente._

**Advertencias: **

_Ninguna de momento. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

_**Encuentro con el pasado y revelación.**_

"_La muerte sólo tiene importancia en la medida en que nos hace reflexionar sobre el valor de la vida."_

_André Malraux. _

* * *

><p>Se paralizó, su respiración se detuvo de repente y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, continuaba contemplando la figura del hombre frente a ella. Aún más formidable de cómo lo recordaba, aunque mantenía su cabello castaño atado en una pequeña coleta baja, otorgándole ese aspecto único.<p>

— Akane… — llamó el de nuevo, su voz la despertó de su ensoñación. Aún tenía ese tinte cariñoso casi imperceptible, aún a pesar de su tono serio.

Parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó su rostro, sus ojos marrones la inspeccionaban con interés.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó acercándose, ella instintivamente se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Los recuerdos la golpeaban de nuevo… se rehusó a que las imágenes aparecieran en su cabeza y se obligó a guardar la calma.

— Estoy bien, gracias Tofu. — le contestó ella fingiendo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que guardaba mucho dolor y amargura. No obstante, él, entrecerró los ojos con perspicacia.

— No lo creo, estás pálida. — afirmó él con seguridad e hizo el amago de aproximarse a ella de nuevo, provocando que se retirara sucesivamente. Su cercanía la ponía nerviosa…

— Debe ser por el ambiente, tengo que irme Tofu. Ha sido un gusto saludarte. — habló Akane con toda la serenidad que le fue posible y le brindó una media sonrisa, enseguida dio media vuelta y caminó lo más decente que pudo para no parecer que huía.

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera del edificio, expulsó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones y llevo una mano hacia su pecho, su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente. En cuanto lo vio, sintió que se asfixiaba y la culpa la carcomía por dentro… ¡¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo? ! ¡¿Es que acaso no era suficiente la culpa que cargaba ya? !

Apoyó la mano en su camioneta tratando de ganar estabilidad, en ese momento no podía pensar en eso, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, se subió a su camioneta con rumbo al norte, tenía una visita que hacer. Sin embargo, no pudo percatarse de cómo unos ojos marrones la seguían con un leve brillo de nostalgia en ellos… ni de otros azul cobalto, que la miraban con interés y seriedad.

— **0 — **

Akane se estacionó frente a la entrada de un cementerio… uno muy lujoso, odiaba los camposantos sólo le traían malos recuerdos; sino fuera porque lo que tenía que hacer era de suma importancia no estaría ahí. Finalmente se armó de valor y entró en el lugar, lápidas de mármol se miraban por doquier y mausoleos… todo bien cuidado.

Tuvo que rodear casi todo el panteón para llegar hasta donde se encontraba una congregación de gente, todos vestían de negro, afortunadamente ella esa mañana decidió vestir de color gris, un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de seda en el mismo tono, por lo menos no desentonaría tanto en ese lugar.

Se quedó lo más alejada posible e intentó desde ahí localizar a una persona, aunque no sabía bien quién de todos los que se encontraban cerca de ataúd era la persona que buscaba. Una suave sonido se escuchó de nuevo, sabía de quien se trataba.

— ¿Cuál era tu novio? — preguntó Akane sin vacilar.

Los ojos miel de Katherine se mantenían clavados sobre el ataúd… los elevó para la ver la figura de uno hombre alto y delgado, cabellera castaña y ojos oscuros. La expresión de su rostro era desolada y amarga, al igual que los demás, portaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra.

— El de cabello castaño, el que está junto al féretro. — contestó Katherine con melancolía.

Akane dirigió sus ojos avellana hacia la persona mencionada, desde ahí pudo ver su rostro pálido y unas marcadas ojeras, tal parecía que de todos, él era el que más sufría. Escuchó al sacerdote decir unas palabras y luego tirar agua bendita en forma de cruz sobre el ataúd, que enseguida comenzó a ser bajado y las demás personas comenzaron a retirarse, menos el novio de Katherine.

Que se quedó ahí… mirando absorto como el féretro gris era bajado y posteriormente la tierra caía sobre el haciendo que su corazón se volviera un puño del dolor. Akane se acercó hasta él, también se quedó mirando como el féretro era cubierto por la tierra húmeda… sin querer, le recordó ese día… al que ella no asistió… porque estaba molesta, dolida, pero sobretodo porque no quería creer que eso había sucedido y que la culpable había sido ella y nadie más…

Sus ojos se tornaron vacíos de sólo recordarlo…

— ¿Disculpe? — la voz del hombre a su lado la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y lo miró, él la miraba con atención — ¿Conocía a Katherine? — indagó el castaño, sin duda alguna se dio cuenta de sus emociones.

— Sí, estudiamos juntas en la universidad. Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió. — contestó la de ojos avellana con pena, el castaño le sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos oscuros se cubrieron de amargura — Akane Tendo. — se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

— Dylan Smith. — respondió él estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.

— Es lamentable que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias. — mencionó Akane, el otro asintió.

— Aunque… Katherine nunca habló de ti… — recordó él con expresión confundida.

— Debe ser porque perdimos comunicación hace años, pero llegué hace poco a la ciudad y me enteré por un amigo lo que le sucedió. — explicó ella con calma y sin titubear.

— Sí, claro… debe ser por eso. — musitó Dylan mirando el promontorio de tierra que ahora cubría el féretro donde yacía su novia.

— Sinceramente… no creo que se haya suicidado. — habló Akane de repente, éste giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella y su mirada era esperanzada y a la vez interrogante y confusa — Era una mujer muy fuerte y decida, ella no hubiera hecho algo así, por muy herida que se sintiera. — finalizó la de ojos avellana y una media sonrisa en los labios de su interlocutor.

— Él sabe que yo no lo haría. — aseguró Katherine que ahora se encontraba al lado de Dylan — Pero está confundido, lo sé… lo siento. — dijo mirando con amor y tristeza a su novio.

Cuando el castaño estaba a punto de decir algo, otra voz masculina intervino.

— Dylan, es hora de irnos. — llamó un hombre fornido, de cabellera chocolate y de ojos claros, con facciones bastante atractivas. Él a diferencia de los otros, llevaba un traje azul marino y una camisa celeste haciendo juego con la corbata. Su tono era neutral y su mirada indiferente, a Akane le dio mala espina y sintió el coraje de Katherine, generándole una sensación de molestia — Oh, disculpa, no sabía que estabas acompañado. — manifestó mirando a Akane de manera minuciosa y un tanto despectiva.

— Es Akane, una amiga de Katherine. — contestó Dylan con calidez, el hombre se acercó a ellos aún sin desprender sus ojos claros de la figura de Akane.

— Es el hermano de Dylan… — siseó la rubia con molestia.

— Mucho gusto, Denis Smith. — habló el hombre de cabellera chocolate con educación y cortesía, tendiéndole la mano y otorgándole una sonrisa falsa.

— Akane Tendo. — correspondió al saludo, también fingiendo una sonrisa.

— Lamento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos Dylan. Tenemos una junta en media hora y no puedes faltar. — le recordó Denis mirando a su hermano, éste sólo asintió sin decir nada y luego se giró hacia Akane para sonreírle con calidez.

— Ha sido un gusto conocerte. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. — se despidió y siguió a su hermano que ya se había adelantado, la rubia miró a su novio marcharse.

— ¿Nunca se llevaron bien? — preguntó Akane sin miramientos, la de ojos miel bufó con disgusto.

— Él me odiaba, apuesto a que está feliz de que haya muerto. — profirió la rubia con rencor, la de ojos avellana la miró con serenidad y espero una explicación. Katherine suspiró y se dispuso a hablar — Él siempre estuvo en contra de mi relación con Dylan, siempre dijo que yo buscaba su dinero y comodidades sin trabajarlo. Tuvieron varios altercados debido a eso, sin embargo Dylan siempre me defendió a pesar de todo y se distanciaron un tiempo. — comentó mientras caminaban entre las tumbas.

El ambiente era lúgubre, demasiado para su gusto… repentinamente comenzó a faltarle el aire y las presencias que en un momento percibió leves, ahora se manifestaban con más fuerza y la mayoría, tenía malas intenciones.

De pronto se sintió débil y tuvo que detenerse repentinamente, otro mareo la atacaba, esta vez mucho más fuerte que el anterior…

— ¿Qué sucede…? — la voz de Katherine se escuchó de nuevo.

— N-No lo sé… siento que… — cayó hincada al suelo sin poder preverlo.

Sintió su traquea cerrarse dando paso a una respiración agónica, pronto convulsionaría si no salía de ahí… colocó una mano sobre el pasto verde buscando apoyo y miró a su alrededor… siluetas y sombras deformadas rodeaban el lugar, Katherine la miraba angustiada.

— V-Vete… desaparece de aquí. — articuló con dificultad.

— Pero…

— ¡Hazlo! O te enviarán a un lugar del que jamás podrás salir.

Katherine desapareció en el acto, mientras que Akane luchaba por levantarse… pero no pudo, su aire se agotaba a pequeñas bocanadas y su corazón latía desbocado, tanto que dolía.

Ni siquiera pudo elevar la mirada, sus ojos avellana se mantenían clavados en el pasto, como si ahí pudiese encontrar esa fuerza que necesitaba. El aire se atoró en su garganta tosió un par de veces antes de desplomarse al suelo con la mirada entrecerrada, lo único que logró distinguir antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue una silueta alta y robusta que se acercaba hacia ella.

Luego de eso, se sintió ligera y su alma se llenó de paz, su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad y su respiración se tornó paulatina. No supo nada más.

— **0 — **

Veinticinco minutos después, se despertó en una base cómoda y reconfortante. En cuanto abrió sus ojos se percató de que ya no se encontraba en ese cementerio y que las sensaciones que la abrumaron desaparecieron.

Observó a su alrededor, un departamento amplio, sobrio, moderno y elegante. Con sumo cuidado se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba recostada, los mareos no habían desaparecido por completo y si no tenía cuidado le provocaría nauseas, teniendo como consecuencia un vómito incontrolable.

— Veo que ya se siente mejor. — manifestó una voz masculina desde la puerta que daba a lo que ella supuso era la cocina.

Sus ojos avellana se encontraron con unos cobalto que la miraban con interés, sus ojos continuaban siendo intimidantes y parecían inspeccionarla, desvió la mirada para que no lograra inquietarla.

Aunque ver su figura no era algo que lograra tranquilizarla, su porte y estilo imponían, por su forma de vestir deducía que era alguien de alcurnia. Pese a eso, su cabellera azabache atada en una trenza le sugería un tanto de rebeldía.

Se dirigió hacia ella, llevaba un vaso con agua en su mano derecha, se lo tendió y luego se sentó en un sillón individual frente a Akane, quien tomó el vaso que le ofreció y le dio un pequeño sorbo al líquido, sentía su garganta reseca después de ese episodio en el cementerio.

— Gracias… — musitó depositando el vaso en la mesa de centro de cristal.

Ranma no dijo nada, únicamente se dedicó a mirarla de forma analizadora. Desde que la vio esa mañana en el departamento de la víctima, supo que algo no andaba bien.

Su instinto le decía que debía investigar acerca de ella y lo hizo, más no encontró nada en su historial, ni siquiera una infracción o multa de tránsito. Nada.

— Podría decirme… ¿Por qué sigue a los familiares de Katherine Hale? — interrogó fijando su mirada en la suya sin inmutarse.

El corazón de Akane dio un brinco al sentirse descubierta e intentó mantener la calma por todos los medios para no delatarse.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que los sigo?

Su calma era formidable, a pesar que había sido descubierta.

— En cuanto visitó al médico forense. — Ranma apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndole la mirada.

— Ha estado siguiéndome… ¿no es así? — elevó una de sus cejas negro azuladas, una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en los labios del Saotome, era una mujer inteligente. Eso le gustaba.

— De haber actuado mejor en el departamento, a lo mejor y hasta me hubiera compadecido de usted.

Akane sonrió con ironía, se enderezó sin perder en ningún momento contacto con los ojos cobalto.

— Tiene razón, siempre he sido mala en actuación. — replicó serena.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca? — inquirió manteniendo su postura, sin embargo sentía curiosidad.

Una risa carente de humor emergió de los labios de la chica.

— Si se lo dijera… no me lo creería. — se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse de ese departamento.

Su ceño se frunció levemente, giró su cuello hacia la derecha encontrándose con la silueta de un chico de 19 años, vestía ropa casual. Unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca, sus facciones idénticas a las de Ranma, solamente los diferenciaba el corte de cabello.

Éste lo llevaba reducido y con un corte en puntas, que lo hacía lucir un tanto desordenado, sin embargo sus ojos tenían la misma mirada penetrante, igual a la que Ranma le brindaba en esos momentos.

Quien se percato de la atención que le brindaba al pasillo que guiaba hacia su habitación, sin encontrar nada. Dirigió sus ojos hacia ella nuevamente, que ahora lo veían de manera extraña.

— ¿Qué…?

— Le agradezco su ayuda señor Saotome.

Sin esperar contestación salió del departamento, dejando a Ranma con muchas incógnitas.

¿Quién era esa chica?

— **0 —**

Akane salió del departamento sin mirar atrás, con cansancio se dio cuenta… que debía volver al cementerio por su auto. En cuanto salió del edificio observó a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en el centro y el campo santo estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, suspiró con pesar y llamó a un taxi, que llegó en menos de diez minutos. Dio las indicaciones y el taxista se puso en marcha.

Se recargó sobre el asiento de cuero gastado y miró a través de la ventana hacia las afueras de la ciudad, personas iban y venían, en el centro siempre era así. Siempre se encontraba abarrotado, los negocios, supermercados y demás…

Sin embargo ella mantenía los pensamientos alejados del bullicio y el smoke, sus divagaciones estaban más allá… en una parte de su pasado que quería olvidar, más no podía hacerlo, siempre había algo que se lo recordaba.

Y esta vez, una persona habitaba sus pensamientos… una que no podía olvidar aunque se lo propusiera, su corazón se negaba a hacerlo y su mente le traicionaba, mostrándole su imagen.

¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que suceder así?

Una inocente lágrima emergió de sus ojos y resbaló por su mejilla, la limpió con su pulgar. Cerró los ojos suprimiendo ese sentimiento… ese dolor… esa culpabilidad que le aquejaba.

Respiró profundamente, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire que luego expulsó por la boca. Quería quitar ese sentimiento de ansiedad que se había alojado en su corazón y que luchaba por salir, pero que ella no se lo permitía.

No valía pena llorar. Ya no más.

El taxista paró y le avisó que habían llegado a su destino, le pagó y dio las gracias, seguido descendió del vehículo. Posó su vista al frente visualizando su camioneta, se dirigió hacia ella.

En cuanto estuvo dentro la puso en marcha, antes de que tomara un rumbo, un crack se dejó escuchar. Giró su cuello, lo justo para visualizar el rostro serio de Katherine que mantenía la vista fija al frente, sus ojos avellana la examinaron con extrañeza.

— Recordé… quien me acompañaba ese día, después de mi pelea con Dylan. — las cejas negro azuladas de Akane se curvaron ante la repentina confesión.

— ¿Quién era?

— Denis. Su hermano. — sentenció mirándola finalmente.

Por lo visto, tendría que hacerle una visita a Denis Smith.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas: <strong>

**Sil-bD9: **_Gracias, en verdad me halagas. He cambiado mi narración en varias ocasiones, por diferentes motivos haciéndola más ligera de ser posible pero me alegra saber que causo un buen efecto en pretendo hacer uso de todos los personajes a mi disposición, los que conozco y se acoplen, aunque en Ranma 1/2 hay menos personajes que en otros animes o mangas, así que tocará crear algunos. Esta historia también la de Naruto pero... bueno, por lo general suelo trabajar con OC's. Aún así me alegra saber que te gustó. _

_Efectivamente, es "Ese día...", veo que tú también tienes problemas de insomnio al igual que yo, paso hasta tres días sin dormir ni una mísera hora... en fin. Jajaja, he aprendido a mantener la intriga y el suspenso o por lo menos yo lo creo así, no me gusta develar todo de una o no tendría chiste. El escrito pierde interés porque ya se sabe lo que pasará y no hay ninguna sorpresa. _

_No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y dejar tus comentarios. No te creas, te comprendo muy bien, me gusta contestar a los reviews y no ser tan fría o indiferente y si puedo contestar a alguna duda lo hago. Gracias de nuevo, cuídate mucho y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Un saludo._

**Jacquesita Saotome: **_Gracias por comentar, cuídate. Nos leemos pronto._

**itzeldesaotome:** _Bueno, creo que ahora no te dejé tan picada, este capítulo estuvo menos misterioso, aunque aún falta por ver... lamento tardarme tanto pero deseo que tu espera haya valido la pena y te siga pareciendo interesante. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos. _

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk:** _Pues no lo sabrás aún, más adelante tus preguntas serán contestadas. Cuídate, saludos. _

**BABY SONY:** _Que bueno saber que te gusta cada vez más mi historia, tu deseo fue concedido, Ranma salió nuevamente en este capítulo, aguardo porque el capítulo fue de tu agrado, mil gracias por comentar. Un beso, un abrazo y un saludo._

**97pupi:** _Más adelante lo sabrás, por el momento no te lo puedo decir, te tocará quedarte con la intriga. No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario y ya verás que pronto te llegará audiencia. Cuídate mucho, saludos. _

**tiffanny, viry, Dita34, Josciel.  
><strong>


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bueno, antes que nada debo una disculpa por el retraso, pero sinceramente no he tenido inspiración y siendo franca, me ha costado muchísimo hacer este capítulo. Así que espero se note el esfuerzo y sea de su agrado. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Disclaimers: **

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia. _

**Aclaraciones: **

_Flash Back._

**Advertencias: **

_Universo Alternativo. _

_OoC en los personajes. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5 <strong>_

_**Resolución. **_

"_No hay camino para la paz, la paz es el camino."_

_Mahatma Gandhi._

* * *

><p>Le dio un sorbo a vaso de café, mientras mantenía su barbilla recargada sobre su mano derecha observando a través de las puertas de cristal hacia las afueras del local. Sus ojos avellana tenían una mirada llena de decepción, las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba cuando se presentó a esa empresa.<p>

.

.

.

_Se estacionó frente a un enorme edificio espejado, se reflejaba el horizonte, los árboles, el cielo y edificios aledaños. Todo un monumento. _

_Descendió de su camioneta y se escuchó un portazo, se detuvo frente al edificio con la mirada hacia el frente admirando la majestuosidad de la arquitectura. Aislado escuchaba el sonido de los automóviles y los transeúntes que caminaban o salían de sus trabajos. _

— _¿Estás segura que era él? — preguntó finalmente Akane, a la figura que se encontraba a su costado derecho sin dejar de observar el edificio. _

— _Más que segura. — respondió con tono acerado. La peliazul únicamente asintió y se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio. _

_Burló a la recepcionista que se encontraba bastante entretenida hablando por teléfono, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que pasó frente a ella y tomó el ascensor. Parecía bastante ida en la conversación, cosa que le convenía, cabía la posibilidad de que Denis no la recibiera. _

.

.

.

Supo que en cuanto entrara a ese edificio tenía que decir la verdad…

.

.

.

_Akane pensaba en como enfrentar verdaderamente al hermano de Dylan, hacía tanto tiempo que llevaba ignorándolo que no creía poseer toda la fuerza para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, debía buscarla o Katherine no descansaría en paz, se merecía saber la verdad y la intención o no podría cruzar. _

_El pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzó a volverse una creciente migraña, demasiadas emociones y demasiados traspiés en el camino. El vip del ascensor le indicó que había llegado al último piso, respiró profundamente y las puertas metálicas se abrieron mostrando la amplitud de un pasillo, suponía que esa no era la única oficina en ese piso. _

_No obstante, no tenía tiempo para investigar, así que se dirigió a la puerta al final de pasillo, la cual tenía grabado el nombre de Denis Smith en letras doradas, tocó dos veces y escuchó un "pase". En cuanto entró se dio del lujo y la majestuosidad de la oficina, la amplitud y la vista. _

_Observó hacia su derecha y se encontró con la masculina figura del hermano de Dylan, sentado detrás de un escritorio de caoba barnizado y tallado a mano, poseía tanto brillo como un espejo. Él, no se había percatado de su presencia puesto que en ese momento se encontraba bastante ocupado discutiendo por teléfono, tal parecía era algo importante. _

_Giró lentamente la silla de cuero, se quedó callado mientras la miraba fijamente. _

— _No decidan nada hasta que yo les diga, te llamaré luego. — cortó rápidamente el hombre sin dejar de mirar a Akane, sus ojos claros demostraban profesionalismo absoluto — ¿En que puedo ayudarle, Srita. Tendo? — profirió con una sonrisa fingida, que esta vez no se tragó. _

— _Vengo a hablar de Katherine. — manifestó serena, fue en cuestión de segundos que la expresión masculina mutó de la aparente amabilidad a la seriedad y el desagrado total — Y de su mala relación con ella. _

— _No creo que sea un tema que le incumba. _

— _Lo es, si fue él único que estuvo con ella antes de morir. — le espetó rotunda sorprendiéndolo. _

— _¿Quién le dijo eso? ¿Cómo lo sabe? — replicó con el ceño fruncido levantándose bruscamente del asiento de cuero. _

— _Ella. — precisó Akane ante la mirada atónita del hombre, que luego soltó una carcajada. _

— _¿Espera que le crea esa mentira barata? — se burló riendo, la peliazul frunció el ceño molesta. _

— _Dile que fue él quien me encontró en la salida y luego me llevó a mi departamento. — hizo acto de presencia la rubia mirando a su cuñado con una expresión seria y molesta — También que fue él quien me dio la copa de champagne con los somníferos. _

— _Dice que fuiste tú quien la encontró y la llevó a su departamento. — la risa disminuyó — Y que le diste la copa con los somníferos. — silencio… Denis miraba a Akane irritado e incrédulo. _

— _¿Está acusándome de su muerte? — preguntó severo acercándose amenazadoramente a la Tendo que no se amilanó ni por un instante. _

— _No lo sé, dígamelo usted. — él enrojeció de cólera. _

— _¡¿Pero quién se cree usted para venir a mi oficina y acusarme de matar la novia de mi hermano? ! — vociferó él furioso. _

— _Yo no lo estoy acusando de nada. — espetó Akane tranquila. _

_Pero… _

— _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — se escuchó el susurró de la voz de Dylan, que se encontraba estupefacto parado en la entrada de la oficina de su hermano. _

.

.

.

Y luego todo se volvió turbio, Dylan y Denis se enfrascaron en una terrible discusión; en la que ninguno ganó, ni siquiera se escucharon. Dylan salió de la oficina hecho una furia y Denis mandó a sacarla de ahí, no sin antes advertirle que no volviera a poner un pie en ese edificio o la demandaría.

Por si eso fuera poco, le dijo que era una demente oportunista, que se aprovechaba de la debilidad de los demás para incordiar en sus relaciones. Enseguida fue tras su hermano y ella fue escoltada por los guardias de seguridad del edificio.

Restregó las manos sobre su rostro haciéndolas hacia atrás halándose el cabello con frustración. Cerró los ojos y pudo recordar con claridad la expresión en el rostro de Dylan… estaba tan sorprendido, tan impresionado… y luego ese odio, ese rencor hacia su hermano…

Inspiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar la calma. Esa era la razón por la que ella había ignorado ese don durante tanto tiempo, teniendo plena conciencia de que no estaba loca, de que veía personas y escuchaba voces… de las mil cosas que le sucedían repentinamente y sin explicación alguna.

Lo había hecho durante años…

Y su abuela le advirtió de las consecuencias que eso le traería, ella no la escuchó y también decidió hacer caso omiso a eso.

Sufrió las consecuencias, aun las sufría, perdió su camino y todavía no podía encontrarlo totalmente, seguía sintiéndose perdida y culpable… jamás podría recuperarse…

Jamás se recuperaría de lo que su mente y rebeldía ocasionaron, dañando seres inocentes en el proceso…

El pesar y el dolor que albergaba en su corazón, nadie se lo quitaría jamás.

— Akane, ¿estás bien? — abruptamente abrió los ojos, enfocando el rostro preocupado de Shampoo.

— Sí, solamente me duele un poco la cabeza. — le sonrió con despreocupación — ¿Ya te vas? — inquirió notando que tenía el abrigo y bolso en las manos.

— Sí, llamaron de la guardería… al parecer Satori está con un poco de fiebre. — contestó la pelipúpura — Pero si me necesitas me quedaré, le pediré a mi vecina que vaya por él. — expresó Shampoo, parecía inquieta por su amiga.

No obstante, Akane le sonrió e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, ve por él. Se sentirá mejor si su madre lo recoge.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó vagamente la de cabellos morados, pues no le parecía mucho la idea de dejarla sola si no se sentía bien.

Ya había tenido migrañas anteriormente y la habían llevado al hospital, hasta el punto de mantenerla sedada por horas, para que el dolor cediera.

— No te preocupes, no hay muchos clientes. Puedo arreglármelas. — afirmó la peliazul.

— Está bien. — manifestó Shampoo, aunque no se iba muy tranquila; sabía de antemano su amiga terminaría obligándola a irse — ¡Cuídate! ¡Nos vemos mañana! — profirió desde la puerta, mientras que Akane solamente la vio partir con rumbo hacia el norte.

Una media sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, se sentía satisfecha de tener a Shampoo como su amiga; era una buena chica aunque la vida no la haya tratado de la mejor manera. Repudiada por su familia por ser madre soltera, y aun así, ella no dejaba de sonreír y verle el lado positivo a la vida.

Su amiga era digna de admiración, sobretodo por el amor y la devoción que profesaba por su hijo.

Depositó el vaso vacío sobre el escaparate y miró a su alrededor, habían dos o tres clientes, de los cuales seguramente uno se dignaría a comprar alguna prenda; luego miró su reloj de muñeca, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Cerraría temprano, no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse más tiempo en la tienda.

Así que se dispuso a cambiar el letrero de la puerta, colocando el de cerrado y espero a que las personas que aun se encontraban dentro del local se fueran. Dando por terminado su día de trabajo.

**. **

**.**

**.**

.

El crespúsculo hacía su aparición, tiñendo el cielo de palidez y suaves tonos naranjas, con algunas nubes difuminadas. Poco a poco, se veía como las sombras iban cubriendo el cielo hasta dejarlo como un manto oscuro lleno de estrellas centelleantes, bajo una hermosa y reinante luna llena.

El sereno se hacía mucho más pronunciado, al igual que la brisa que soplaba con levedad, apenas rozándole la piel; desordenándoles algunos cabellos de su coleta. Pero al parecer, el clima no tenía ningún efecto en él.

Más bien, estaba sumergido en una sola cosa, única e inexplicable.

**Ella. **

¿Por qué razón no podía quitársela de la cabeza? ¿Por qué su mente no lo dejaba en paz?

Él tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas, sabía muy bien lo que le tenía de esa forma.

Era la intriga, el enigma que encerraba a esa mujer.

No sabía porque, no sabía cómo, sin embargo; había algo en ella que le intrigaba. Demasiado misterio, demasiadas coincidencias… no obstante, tenía algo más… algo que no podía explicar; pero que percibía de una manera extraña.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió irónicamente mientras se recostaba en el balcón. No, no había nada en esa mujer, simplemente se había atravesado en su camino y llamado su atención debido a su belleza. Porque debía admitirlo, su belleza natural y sencilla la hacían acreedora de miradas furtivas y lascivas.

Como hombre podía notarlo, pero eso era todo, una atracción como cualquier otra. Repentinamente sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, los vellos de su brazo derecho y su nuca se erizaron, de la misma forma sintió un tirón en su cabellera azabache de ese mismo lado.

No era desconocida para él esa sensación, al principio le pareció raro… pero con el pasar de los años se acostumbró al efecto que eso le causaba. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado, esta vez, la sensación se hacía más pronunciada y se sintió levemente mareado.

Más lo único que hizo fue negar nuevamente con la cabeza, el insomnio estaba pasándole la cuenta. El no conciliar ni una sola hora de sueño, producto de sus pesadillas no lo dejaba estar en la cama, ni siquiera después de beberse dos botellas de whisky, una de vodka y otra de tequila.

Ni siquiera el licor podía dejarlo inconsciente o al borde de un coma etílico. Si seguía así, tendría que prescribirse medicamento así mismo, las pastillas para dormir no era algo de lo que deseara depender; pero ya era mucho tiempo… demasiado tiempo así…

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, lo último que se esperó encontrar fue a Dylan, pero su impresión no fue que él se encontrara ahí, sino que no se encontraba solo… Denis lo acompañaba.

Él cual parecía no estar muy contento de encontrarse ahí, caminó unos cuantos pasos y los encaró.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — la pregunta fue directa y sin el menor cuidado, Denis la miró sin decir nada, sin embargo, Dylan tenía una mirada extraña.

— Mi hermano me contó lo que sucedió. — habló Dylan, su tono de voz sonaba tranquilo, más su mirada parecía perturbada.

— Ah, sí, ¿te habló de su asesinato? — repentinamente la voz de Katherine se hizo presente, Akane dirigió su mirada hacia el lado derecho de menor de los Smith, la chica se encontraba cruzada de brazos y con el semblante furioso.

La peliazul suspiró cansada, al parecer su día aun no terminaba.

— Será mejor si entramos. — manifestó la Tendo introduciendo la llave en el picaporte y abriendo la puerta de su departamento, entró y dejó la puerta abierta para que ambos siguieran.

— ¡¿Por qué los dejas pasar? ! ¡¿Por qué no les dices nada? ! — profería una alterada Katherine, que se paseaba por toda la sala.

— Ahora no, Katherine. — volteó a verla, manteniendo la serenidad en su tono y facciones.

— E-Ella… ¿ella está aquí? — tartamudeó Dylan, Akane asintió — ¿Pero… cómo…? — no podía ocultar la emoción e incredulidad en su tono de voz, no obstante, Denis rodó los ojos fastidiado.

— Te dije es que es un patraña suya para sacarnos dinero, Katherine ¡está muerta! ¡Acéptalo! — profirió el otro colérico y harto de tanta charada.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó el novio de la rubia también molesto.

Y se enfrascaron en otra discusión acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de Akane, ésta únicamente suspiró cansada y volteó para observar a Katherine, que tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de sumo fastidio.

— ¿Eran así todo el tiempo? — murmuró dirigiéndose a la rubia, ésta soltó un suspiro y luego respondió.

— Peor… — enseguida se encaminó hacia el escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la ventana derecha y de un manotazo, desordenó el promontorio de papeles que ahí se encontraba.

Denis y Dylan se detuvieron e inmediatamente observaron los papeles desperdigados por el suelo, seguido miraron a Akane.

— ¡Por fin! — profirió Katherine con una sonrisa, la Tendo solamente soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué…?

— Es Katherine, se cansó de escucharlos discutir. — aclaró la peliazul, Denis puso una cara de no entender y a la vez creer, pero se animó a preguntar.

— ¿En verdad está aquí? — Akane asintió de nuevo — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — preguntó más calmado y obligándose a creer en que la chica se encontraba ahí.

— Porque tiene asuntos pendientes aún y eso no le permite cruzar. — contestó la Tendo, que mantenía la calma en todo momento.

— Es por… nuestra pelea, ¿cierto? — la voz de Dylan se oyó vacía mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y su mirada se clavó al frente, sin embargo, no veía nada en realidad parecía ido.

Akane observó a Katherine dándose cuenta que la expresión de la chica había cambiado y ahora veía a su novio con pena y pesar.

— Una parte… — habló finalmente la rubia —…y la otra… — volteó a ver a Denis que se mantenía al margen, parecía estar en un dilema; entre creer lo que sucedía o ignorar que fuese cierto.

— Una parte. — manifestó repentinamente la peliazul captando la atención de ambos, los ojos del menor de los Smith se clavaron en ella interrogantes — La otra es… saber la razón por la que… tu hermano estaba ahí con ella. — señaló observando al mayor, éste, cansado de tanta palabrería suspiró y decidió hablar.

— No sabía que era alérgica a los somníferos… — expresó con voz profunda y cansada —…solamente quería encontrar algo para que se alejara de mi hermano. — se justificó, Dylan lo miró como si no lo conociera.

— Siempre dijiste que ella no era para mí, que no era digna de estar en la familia… — dijo él — No puedo creer que llegaras a ese extremo…

— Yo solo quería que encontraras una buena mujer, digna de ti, que te hiciera feliz. — alegó Denis.

El castaño emitió una carcajada sardónica.

— ¡¿Y qué te hizo creer que no era digna para mí? ! ¡¿Qué no era una buena mujer? ! ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar que no era feliz? ! — le reclamó alterado levantándose del sillón — ¡No te pusiste a pensar que quien arruinaba mi felicidad eras tú! — le enfrentó.

— Dylan…

— ¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte más! — profirió furioso — Te has metido en cada cosa que he hecho, has decidido por mí en todo y ahora me quitaste a la única mujer que amé de verdad. — demandó dolido y con la voz temblorosa.

— Eso no es verdad. — articuló Katherine con voz y expresión seria, mientras miraba a su novio.

— Dylan… — llamó con suavidad Akane, éste la miró y esperó a que continuara — Katherine… sabe lo de tu engaño.

— ¿Qué? — profirió incrédulo y a media voz, el desconcierto en su rostro era evidente.

— Ella… sabía que tú trabajabas con tu ex novia y…

— ¡No! Jenny y yo solo teníamos trato profesional, nunca la engañamos….

— ¡Miente! — gritó Katherine alterada, una oleada de calor la golpeó y comenzó a marearla, su ira se acrecentaba.

— Katherine, cálmate o no podré seguir… — musitó Akane sosteniéndose del respaldar del sillón para no caerse.

— ¡Entonces dile que no mienta!

— ¿Qué sucede? — indagó Dylan.

— Ella crees que mientes, que no le estás diciendo la verdad… — profirió Akane mirándolo fijamente, el castaño estaba a punto de contestar pero alguien se les adelantó.

— No miente… — los tres clavaron la mirada den el mayor de los Smith, éste los miraba con pesar y arrepentimiento — Él no la engañó… yo manipulé las cosas para que pareciera que sí…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? ¿A qué se refiere? — inquirió la rubia sin comprender.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Akane.

— Yo llamé a Jenny para que viniera a trabajar con nosotros… creí que si compartían tiempo las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían y volverían… — explicó — Arreglaba que él se quedará hasta tarde y que estuviera tan saturado como para no prestarte atención… lo siento Katherine… — su voz sonó medio ahogada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y no era el único, la rubia también sentía ese nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar.

— No puedo creerlo… no puedo creer hasta donde llegaste por tu egoísmo. — profirió el menor con rencor y desprecio.

— Entonces… ¿no me engañó? — interrogó a media voz la Hale, sus ojos cristalinos mientras miraba a la peliazul, que hizo un movimiento negativo… la rubia soltó un jadeo lleno de impresión y culpa — Oh, Dios…

Por otro lado, Dylan estaba furioso y quería irse, salir de ahí.

— ¡No! — gritó Katherine — No dejes que se vaya, no puede irse así, aun tengo algo que decirle. — pidió.

— Dylan, Katherine tiene algo que decirte. — el castaño se detuvo a medio camino y se giró hacia ella, su rostro denotaba tantas emociones como las que ella sentía emanar de cada uno.

Dolor, pena, remordimiento… tantas que la mareaban y le cortaban la respiración, sin embargo, debía continuar o ella no podría cruzar y su alma no tendría descanso.

— Dile… dile que me perdone… por haber desconfiado de él así y por no haber hablado a tiempo… — manifestó la rubia apareciéndose al lado de su novio — También dile que su hermano no quería perjudicarlo, solo quería protegerlo… quería lo mejor para él…

— Katherine pide que la perdones por haber desconfiado de ti, que debió hablar contigo primero… — articuló Akane contemplándolo — Y que no culpes a tu hermano, él solamente intentaba protegerte. — Denis enderezó la cabeza y la miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, de igual manera Dylan la miraba pero con los ojos cristalinos.

— Te amo Katherine… nunca te hubiera engañado… — musitó con voz temblorosa y dolida paseando la mirada, como si en algún momento ella se le aparecería.

— Lo… lo sé. — murmuró la rubia cerca de él, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios — Yo también te amo… — musitó acariciándole el rostro con suavidad y mirándolo detenidamente, el castaño sintió como una brisa cálida le rozaba el rostro y una emoción acogedora se instalaba en su corazón.

— Esa… ¿fue ella? — Akane asintió y él soltó un jadeo.

Repentinamente Katherine escuchó un sonido suave y armonioso, sus ojos miel se dirigieron hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación, algo había captado su atención.

— ¿Es esa? ¿Esa es la luz? — preguntó maravillada por el resplandor.

— Solo tú puedes verla. — contestó Akane con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — inquirió Dylan.

— Ya es hora, ya puede cruzar. — señaló la peliazul con tristeza.

— Pero…

— No, dile que estaré bien y que siempre lo amaré… — manifestó rozándole de nuevo el rostro, Dylan tuvo la misma sensación de nuevo y contempló a Akane que le sonrió levemente.

— Se está despidiendo… — dijo con voz estrangulada, el castaño asintió y sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos, Denis que se había quedado al margen se acercó a su hermano y pasó el brazo por sobre su hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Katherine sonrió encaminándose hacia la brillante y cálida luz, que la envolvía en una inmensa paz. Se detuvo a medio camino y miró a los hermanos, luego volteó a ver a la azabache.

— Por favor, dile que perdone a su hermano… porque yo ya lo hice… — habló con calma y sin ápice de enojo, luego le sonrió — Y… gracias, gracias por ayudarme.

— No te preocupes, se lo diré. — la rubia asintió y finalmente caminó cruzando el umbral, hasta que su silueta desapareció por completo, enseguida giró su rostro para ver a Dylan que se había quedado estático y le sonrió con tristeza y a la vez con alivio — Se ha ido…

El castaño asintió comprendiendo, más el dolor no se iba de su corazón. No obstante, Akane cumplió con su promesa y le dijo la última petición de su novia, esperaba que eso les ayudara a perdonarse mutuamente y dejar todo ese horrible incidente atrás.

.

.

.

.

Una hora y media más tarde se encontraba en su habitación, dispuesta a irse a la cama su día había sido muy largo y cansado. Su dolor de cabeza había disminuido gracias a los analgésicos y ahora solamente necesitaba dormir para que cediera por completo.

Terminó de pasarse el algodón por el rostro para quitar el maquillaje, ató su cabello en una coleta y tiró la basura en cesto; enseguida se encaminó hacia su habitación y pegó un grito. Se trataba de un chico, el mismo chico que había visto en el departamento del Saotome… ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a ella.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — se dirigió a él, éste la miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros, igual a los de él…

— Mi nombre es Satoshi y necesito tu ayuda.

_Continuará… _

**Respuestas: **

**Akaneyranma: **

Gracias, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Hasta la próxima.

**DULCESITO311: **

Lo hice lo más pronto posible, pues estoy un poquito saturada y he estado sin inspiración durante más de tres meses, así que hice lo posible por subir algo decente. Pronto sabrán que ha sucedido, poco a poco, llevo la historia a mi manera y puede que te parezca lenta pero lo rápido tampoco es bueno. Así que espero que tengas paciencia. Gracias por el comentario, nos leemos.

**BABY SONY: **

Bueno, de ahora en adelante su aparición será más habitual; en efecto tenía razón, Denis tenía mucho que ver con lo que le sucedió a Katherine y sé que muchas lo odiaron con lo que leyeron. Ya veremos como se toma Ranma lo de su don… gracias por tu comentario, hasta pronto.

**Itzelsaotome: **

Lamento que te confundas, pero no puedo dar más explicaciones o revelaría la trama por completo, espero que poco a poco comprendas de qué va la cosa. Cuídate, hasta luego.

**97pupi: **

Bueno, espero que se hayan aclarado algunas de tus intrigas aunque estoy segura de que se crearon otras, todas están muertas por Ranma… en fin. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo, nos leemos.

**Sil-bD9: **

Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, estoy segura que este no fue igual pues me ha costado un poco escribirlo y siento que le faltó mucho más, pero hice lo que pude y espero que mi esfuerzo sea visto. Te agradezco los halagos, me suben el ánimo.

Por otro lado, los encuentros entre Akane y Ranma se seguirán dando, sobretodo en el próximo capítulo. Sé que muchas sienten curiosidad acerca del pasado de Akane, lo que implica a Tofú y Shinnosuke; pronto lo sabrán. Como lo dije, Saotome se hará más presente, pero igual deberán tener más paciencia.

Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho, saludos.

**Rusa-ranmayakane-zk: **

Estoy muy bien gracias, espero que tú igual, aun no diré nada acerca del pasado pero pronto lo sabrán, solo pido paciencia. Tus conclusiones llegan casi al punto, pero te saltas muchas partes y no todo es así, en conclusión, algo es erróneo. En fin, cuídate mucho, nos leemos.

**Jacquesita Saotome, tiffanny, Dita34, viry, Josciel.**


End file.
